


I Don't Want to Know About Your New Man

by Myoneloveismusic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Asexual Jason, Justin's a jerk, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, OC named Justin, Tim's stuck in a sucky relationship, slight angst with a happy ending, until Jason actually talks to the guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: Jason had been crushing on Tim for years. He loved everything about him. And that's why he starts to get worried when it seems like Tim is changing for his new boyfriend. Luckily, when Tim's friends come to Jason to help them get Tim back, he can't say no and ends up getting exactly what he wanted.





	I Don't Want to Know About Your New Man

**Author's Note:**

> If you want some mood music to go along with this, go listen to Ed Sheeran's "New Man." I had it on repeat while writing this. 
> 
> <3 MOLIM

“You’re staring again, you know.”

Jason sighed and closed his eyes, turning away from where Tim Drake was cuddling up next to his boyfriend at a picnic table. He was pretty sure that the two of them were sharing some kind of kale super-smoothie or other gross health product.

He smiled sadly, not able to meet Dick’s eyes. “What do you expect, Dick?”

“I think that it’s about time for you to give up this crush that you’ve had on Tim for the past three years or work up the courage to finally confront him about it.”

“You want me to go and confess to Tim the crush that I’ve had on him for three _years_ when he’s got a crazy fit boyfriend?” Jason asked, incredulous.

“First of all,” Dick started, holding up his index finger, “you could probably kick the guy’s ass without him even landing a hit on you. Second, you could probably make Tim lightyears happier than this douche-canoe is currently making him. And third, you obviously haven’t noticed that Tim’s eyes stay on you a little longer than they probably should for someone in a relationship.”

“You’re crazy.”

“That may be true,” he admitted, popping a French fry in his mouth, “but you’re also an idiot for not making a move sooner.”

Jason looked back over his shoulder and caught Tim mid-laugh, smile bright and trying to hide it behind his hand.

“Look Jay, just think about it, please?” Dick pleaded.

Jason shook his head and extricated himself from their picnic table. He slung his backpack over his shoulder. “I’ll see you later, Dick. I’ve got to get to class.”

“Jay-“

Jason ignored him, turning on his heal and towards the building across the quad. It put him in the path of the picnic table that Tim was sitting at, but he couldn’t bring himself to hate himself for it. He kept his eyes on the ground for the most part, only stealing glances at Tim every once and a while.

It was probably why he didn’t see the elbow that swung out and jammed into his side. He hissed and turned to scowl at the idiot who’d hit him, only to come face-to-face with Tim’s boyfriend. He was grinning behind his sunglasses, looking far too pleased with himself.

“Oh, sorry about that, man. I didn’t know you were coming up behind me.”

He glanced over at Tim and saw him biting his lip, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Whatever,” Jason said, spinning around to continue to his building. Tim’s laughter rang out behind him, sounding more tense than before.

As he walked across the grass, Jason pondered the changes that had happened to Tim. He knew that people changed. It happened all the time. It was a normal part of life. He wasn’t the same person he’d been in high school. It was natural to change and grow as a person experienced new things and formed a more developed identity.

But Jason didn’t like what had happened to Tim. He used to be so natural and comfortable with himself. He wasn’t afraid to walk around in geeky superhero shirts or wear glasses. He’d show up to class, hair mussed and wearing loose jeans and mud-splattered high-tops. He’d sit around with his friends and share burgers and shakes. And he’d almost always have a cup of coffee in his hand. That was what Jason liked about him. He was comfortable with himself and wasn’t afraid to be a nerd. He was easy to talk to and always seemed to stay true to he was.

But then this new guy had come into his life. He honestly didn’t know what Tim saw in him. But soon after they started dating, Jason saw Tim hanging out with his friends less. His sense of style changed. It was more refined. He was always put together and seemed less relaxed in his new clothes than how he used to be in his faded shirts and jeans.

He dropped the junk food and always had some salad or health food in his hand. Jason had seen him going running around Gotham’s parks frequently. He couldn’t even remember the last time that he’d heard Tim even mention having a desire to exercise.

Jason was worried that the next time he saw him on campus he’d have a spray tan and had gotten a haircut to shorten the long strands of his hair. He liked who Tim _was,_ liked how comfortable he was with himself, and how he wasn’t afraid to nerd out about his interests and joke with his friends. That’s why he’d liked him for so long.

All Jason saw when he saw Tim with his boyfriend were red flags, but he just didn’t know what to do about it. They knew each other sure, but he didn’t think that Tim would consider him to be a friend. And if his own friend group hadn’t been able to convince him, then what would he be able to do?

Jason was sitting under his favorite tree with a book open in his lap when a shadow fell over the page. He looked up and found Kon standing in front of him looking serious.

“Can I help you?”

“Dude I need your help,” he said seriously.

“With what exactly?” Jason asked, letting his book fall shut.

“With Tim.”

Jason eyed him, wary. “And why do you need me to help you with your friend?”

“Because he won’t listen to any of us. Whenever we try and talk to him about Justin he just brushes us off or makes excuses for him. Something needs to be done because this relationship is not a good one for him.”

Justin. The boyfriend.

“What makes you think that I can help?”

“You’ve noticed what’s happened, haven’t you? How Tim’s changed? It’s not just his appearance, but he brushes us off all the time. He’s losing interest in the things that he loves. Just the other day I told him about this convention about Sherlock Holmes and he told me that he wasn’t interested in that nerdy stuff anymore. If he’s not hanging out with Justin then he’s at the gym. We’re worried and we don’t know who else to go to, other than you.”

“What do you expect me to do?”

“There’s a party tonight. I’m going with a couple of our other friends because we know that Tim’s going to be there with Justin.”

“And you think confronting him in front of everyone at a party is a good idea? He’s not going to like being called out like that.”

“We’re not going to call him out. We just want to try and hang out with him. Away from Justin if at all possible. He’s been cutting us off and we’re still his friends. And maybe if you’re with us, that’ll give him more of an incentive to stay away from Justin for at least a little while. Bring a little bit of himself back. Remind him who he is. So…you in?”

Jason didn’t even need to think about it. Because as much as he didn’t want to let his crush on Tim influence his decisions, he wasn’t about to let him go through this. He sat up straighter and squared his shoulders.

“I’m in. When and where is this party?”

“It’s in Gotham Heights and starts at seven,” he said, pulling his phone from his pocket. “If you give me your number I can send you the address and we can keep in contact tonight.”

Jason took the offered phone and typed out his number quickly before handing it back.

“Great! I’ll get in touch later. Thanks Jason. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yeah, later.”

Jason flipped back open to the page he was on, but barely started the sentence that he’d been in the middle of when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

“So,” Dick said, sitting down next to him. “Why were you talking to one of Tim’s friends?”

“None of your business.”

“Have you finally gotten over your crush? Are you going to start dating Tim’s best friend?”

“No,” he said, turning the page.

“Come on,” Dick said, pulling the book from his hands, much to Jason’s irritation. “You know that you can tell me anything.”

Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m just helping him out, that’s all.”

“By going to a party?”

“If you already knew the details then why did you ask me?”

“Because I want you to at least want to tell me what you’re doing.”

Jason sighed. “Fine. I’m going with them because they’re worried about what Tim’s doing to himself and for some reason they think that me being there is going to help them succeed even when their previous attempts to talk to him have failed. Happy?”

“Ecstatic,” Dick said, dropping the book back into his lap. “And I’m coming with you.”

“No, Dick. You’re not,” Jason said, glaring at him.

“Yes, I am. Even if you tell me that I can’t come with you, that doesn’t mean that I can’t show up on my own. So, I’m coming, whether you like it or not. Plus, you’re going to need someone to bail your ass out of trouble in case you punch the guy.”

Jason opened his mouth to fire back a retort, but let out a defeated sigh instead. “That’s true. I can’t promise that I won’t punch the guy.”

Jason didn’t know what he was supposed to wear when he was teaming up with his crush’s friends to try and talk some sense into him at a party, but he hoped that his dark jeans, tight black tee, and leather jacket were enough. It was what he felt most comfortable in anyway.

Kon had texted him several times to make sure that he was still coming and Jason had responded that he was. But now that he was standing in front of a very large house that was already packed with people, windows rattling with the sound of the bass, he wasn’t so sure he would actually succeed in helping their cause. But he knew he had to try. Because this was about Tim. And he cared about him.

Jason was glad that he didn’t have to shove his way through a wall of bodies to try and find Kon in the large crowd. The hallways and rooms were still packed with people, but he could still skirt around them without upsetting them too much and they were more than happy to shift out of his way and let him through. If he’d been upstairs, he was sure that the same wouldn’t be true.

He let out a relieved breath when he finally caught sight of Kon’s head through the open glass doors that led out onto the back patio and where the partygoers had already spilled onto the back lawn with their drinks in hand.

“Kon! Fuck man, this place is crazy.”

“Hey, you made it! I know, but at least you can still get through the halls. I’ve seen worse. Far, far worse. This is the rest of the group,” he said, turning to his other friends. “Bart, Steph, and Cass.” He pointed to each of them in turn and nodded his greeting.

“I’m assuming that Kon told you why I’m here?” he asked.

“Yeah and you have no idea how grateful we are that you came,” Steph spoke up. She looked tired and weary, like the night had already taken a toll even though it was just getting started. She caught sight of something behind Jason and her face fell. “Oh god, here he comes.”

Before Jason could turn around a voice rang out behind him.

“Kon! Steph! Hey guys!” Tim swayed over to them and giggled as he leaned heavily onto Kon. Jason had to stop himself from gaping because he never thought that he’d see Tim this drunk at a party This drunk, this _early_ at a party.

“Dude, how much have you had to drink?” Kon asked, obviously as disbelieving of the situation as Jason was.

“Um,” Tim said, screwing his eyes shut. “I don’t know. But there was something bright green and sweet that I had a lot of,” he said, giggling again.

“Fuck,” Kon hissed.

“Who’s your friend? You should introduce me-“ Tim’s lazy smile fell from his face as he looked up at Jason. “Jason?!”

“Uh…yeah?” he asked, confused.

“Kon what did you do?” he hissed, turning to his friend.

“I just invited him along, Tim.”

Tim pushed himself away from Kon and backed up. “I can’t believe you would do this.”

“Wait, Tim!” Kon exclaimed, reaching out to him.

“Have fun, guys. If you need me, I’ll be with Justin.”

Jason watched him spin around on his heel, albeit a little wobbly and stalk off in a way that would have been very impressive if he’d been able to walk in a straight line. Kon groaned behind him.

“I knew this wouldn’t be easy, but I didn’t think that he’d freak at just being next to you.”

“Is that all? Because if so then I’m just going to head out,” Jason said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

“You’re leaving and haven’t even said hi to me?!” A new voice said as arms came to wrap around his neck.

Jason’s jaw clenched. “What do you want Dick?”

“You can’t just leave a perfectly good party! Grab a drink, have some fun, find a boy to dance with.”

“There’s only one person I want to dance with and I can’t,” Jason said shrugging him off. “Is there any point for me to stay here?”

“We’re hoping to try and talk to him a little later once some of the alcohol works its way through his system. If you could stick around for an hour or so that should be enough time,” Kon said.

“Excellent! Come with me, Jaybird,” Dick said, pulling him back into the house.

“Dick what are you doing?” he hissed, stumbling after him and trying not to bump into the other partygoers.

“Okay, look,” Dick said, spinning around to face him and grasping onto his shoulders. “I know that this whole situation isn’t ideal, but you can at least try to enjoy yourself. And try to talk to Tim. I’m not telling you to explain to him how you feel, especially since he’s probably got a ton of alcohol getting pumped through his veins right now, but you could talk to him. Now can I trust you to hang out for a bit, or do I need to babysit you?”

“No, go have fun. I’m sure that there’s a girl or boy that you’ve already set your sights on. I’ll be fine,” Jason said, waving him off.

Jason weaved his way through the partygoers yet again. He’d avoided the dance floor, not wanting to have to deal with the uncomfortable sensation of someone trying to grind on him. He’d made a couple of laps around the back yard and had acquired a plastic cup of beer, which he only ended up drinking half of. It had been a couple of hours and he hadn’t seen a sign of Kon or Tim, the group having already disappeared when he made his way back outside. He’d seen Dick happily in the middle of people dancing together, but slipped away from that madness unseen.

His phone had stayed silent and the hours that Kon has asked from him were almost up. He wanted to leave. Or at least get a reprieve from the crowd of bodies that was on the ground floor now that more and more people were spilling through the front door to cheers as kegs and more alcohol was brought in to fuel the party. And instead of pulling himself into the backyard again or just leaving, he’d thought that it was a good idea to head to the second floor. A choice that he was quickly coming to regret.

Couples were everywhere. Pressed against the walls, searching for any bit of free space so that they could lock their lips together. Jason hastily looked away as he caught sight of some straying hands, not wanting to get any spectacular views of that or where that was going. He assumed that they were all out here because the rooms were taken. Bringing up the question once again as to why he was still up there. He had no reason to be and staying any longer would just make him more uncomfortable with the fact.

He was just about to turn and head back down the stairs when he heard a quiet gasp and saw someone stumble through an open doorway. It took him a minute to realize that it was Tim who was rushing past him and down the stairs. Without a second thought, Jason set his cup down and hurried after him. He didn’t know what had happened, but Tim hadn’t looked happy and he didn’t want him rushing off, especially if he was still drunk. The last thing that he needed to wake up to the next morning was a news report saying that Tim had gotten killed in a drunk driving accident.

Jason sprinted through the front door and looked around himself frantically, happy when he caught sight of a figure, standing further down the lawn and out of the pools of light that were pouring from the large windows of the house. He approached slowly, the sounds of sniffling and quiet sobs loud with the muffled music in the background.

“Tim?” he asked hesitantly.

Tim jumped and whirled to face him. “Oh…Jason. It’s just you.”

“Are you okay?” he asked, stepping closer.

Tim rubbed at his eyes, trying to stop the tears that continued to fall. “Of course I am.”

“Then why are you crying?” he asked, gently.

Tim choked out a sob and pressed a hand against his mouth. “It’s stupid.” It came out muffled, but Jason understood it all the same.

“It can’t be stupid if it’s got you this upset.”

“It’s just…I-I saw Justin with another girl. A-all they were d-doing was kissing, so it shouldn’t be a big d-deal. S-see? Stupid, right?” Tim asked, trying to smile through his tears.

“Like I said, it’s not stupid if it’s got you this upset. This isn’t the first time that you’ve caught him with someone else, is it?”

Tim bit his lip and dropped his gaze. He shook his head. “I don’t know why I put up with it. I tell myself that I’m better than that. That this isn’t the kind of treatment that I deserve, but I can’t stop giving him another chance. And I keep getting hurt. I’ve pushed my friends away and I’ve become this,” he said, gesturing wildly at himself. “I don’t even know who I am anymore.”

“You have friends. They want to help you. You don’t have to keep putting up with this.”

“I hate Justin. I hate him! I hated him from the start. Hated everything he was. The only reason why I agreed to go out with him was because I couldn’t tell you-“ he cut himself off abruptly, clamping a hand down over his mouth.

Jason’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. He swallowed, knowing that this would be the moment that would decide everything between them. This would decide how they moved forward.

“Tim,” he said softly, “for what it’s worth…I liked you exactly as you were before. I liked that you wore superhero shirts and had glasses and that you always seemed to be walking around wearing mud-splattered high-tops. I liked seeing you eating burgers with your friends on the quad and hearing your laughter ring out above the murmurs of conversation. I like you, Tim. And I don’t think that you should have to change for anyone. Especially just to be with them.”

Tim stared at him and Jason began to panic when fresh tears poured down his checks.

“Tim what’s wrong? What did I say?” he asked, hands reaching out and hovering over Tim, unsure of where he could touch and what he could do to keep him from crying. He wanted to know how he could make it better.

Tim chuckled and wiped at his eyes. “Nothing. I’m okay, just a little taken aback.” He sniffed and smiled up at Jason, peeking through his eyelashes. “Um…do you mind walking me home? I don’t live far.”

“N-not at all.” He felt his face heat up and knew that he was blushing. He was also really glad that Tim couldn’t see it. He held out his elbow and grinned. “Lead the way, Tim.”

Tim chuckled and gripped the crook of Jason’s elbow as they walked down the front lawn to the sidewalk. “Thanks for coming to check on me, Jason. And sorry I freaked out on you earlier.”

Jason shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. About earlier, I mean. You’re welcome. For this. I wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

Tim leaned his head against Jason’s bicep as they continued to walk. “Yeah, thanks.”

Jason left Tim on his front doorstep. They said goodnight and nothing more. Tim had thanked him again and he told him that he was just glad it all worked out and that he’d see him on campus. It was one of the reasons why he wasn’t expecting the knock on his apartment door the next afternoon. And further why he wasn’t expecting to find Tim standing outside of his door.

“Tim! Uh…what are you doing here?”

Tim ducked his head and pushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. Jason could see the blush that dusted his cheeks. He was pleased to find that Tim was back to his old superhero shirts and high-tops. His Flash shirt doing nothing to help the blush that was steadily growing.

“Sorry for dropping by unannounced, I just wanted to thank you for last night. If that’s okay.”

“Uh, yeah. Do you-do you want to come in? I was just hanging around and reading a book so it’s really no bother.”

“Sorry, I can’t stay long, but maybe next time?”

“N-next time. Sure. Next time would be great.”

Tim scuffed the tip of his shoe against the ground and bit his lip before meeting Jason’s eyes. “And I wanted to ask you something. Well, I wanted to ask you last night, but I didn’t want you to think the question was coming from me being upset and you helping me out or from the alcohol in my system. It’s just that I like you. A lot. Have for a while now, but I’ve been too scared to do anything and all of my friends just thought I was an idiot and kept trying to tell me that you liked me too.

“That’s kind of why I freaked out so much last night. But I’m getting off topic. The point is…I told Justin that we were breaking up this morning and wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me. On a date. Sometime. Please?”

Tim winced at the last please, but Jason thought that it was the cutest fucking thing that he’d ever seen.

“Yes!” he exclaimed, far too loudly. “I mean, yes. I’d love to go out with you. And I also like you. Have for a while.”

Tim smiled and backed away from the door. “I know. You kind of told me last night. I’ll see you later, then?”

Jason nodded and watched him go.

It turned out later was Monday afternoon on the quad. Jason had just gotten out of class and caught sight of Tim sitting with his friends in a circle. There were several fast food bags around them and he was smiling and laughing. And Jason hadn’t realized just how fake his happiness had become since he’d started dating Justin. He was glad to see it back. More than happy to see it back, in fact.

Tim’s eyes flickered over to him and his smile widened. He waved his hand over his head and Jason walked over to the group, sitting down to join them as Tim moved to the side to create a space. The rest of the group welcomed him easily, Kon even went so far as to shoot him a grateful smile.

“Want a burger?” he asked, holding out the bag.

“Sure,” Jason said, reaching in and pulling out the foil-wrapped food. He was just peeling back the edges when a very angry voice spoke up behind them.

“What the fuck, Tim?”

Everyone turned to find Justin standing behind them, teeth bared and hands balled in fists at his side.

Tim’s eyes narrowed. “What do you want? I told you that I was breaking up with you.”

“So you’re just going to toss me aside for the next guy that comes after you?” he asked, pointing at Jason. “Just going to leave me for the next good fuck?”

“No. I’m tossing you aside because you were an absolute dick to me and didn’t respect me. I got tired of your fucking bullshit and found someone who could appreciate me for who I am.”

“So you’re just going to go back to being a loser?”

Jason growled and pushed himself to his feet. “You’re blind if you think Tim’s a loser. He’s a great person and anyone who can’t see that for themself and appreciate him for who he is, is the loser. And a complete idiot. So you might as well turn around and leave us all alone, you piece of shit.”

“Why, you-“ he snarled, throwing a punch that Jason easily caught in his fist. Jason pulled his own hand back and aimed for Justin’s left eye, connecting with his skin roughly and sending him staggering backwards.

“Fuck!” he hissed. But Jason was glad that rather than fight back and turn this into a bigger brawl, he just gave him one last glare before turning tail and stalking off.

Jason grinned, lop-sided and full of teeth and turned to find Tim standing behind him, open-mouthed and eyes shining. He hadn’t even heard him get to his feet.

“Tim is everything-“ before he could finish his sentence, Tim surged forward and pulled his head down, bringing their lips together. The kiss was rocky at first, mostly because Jason was surprised that it was even happening and that Tim was kissing him of all people, but once he realized that he wasn’t daydreaming, he quickly wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist and pulled him closer.

Tim broke away first, panting and searching his face, expression so open and full of awe. “That was amazing. And so fucking hot. Why didn’t I ask you out sooner?"

“Because you’re an idiot,” Kon spoke up behind them.

“And you didn’t believe us when we tried to convince you that Jason did indeed like you.”

Tim smiled so wide, the skin around the edges of his eyes crinkled. His laughter rang out with the gentleness of a bell tinkling. “Well I’m glad that I smartened up.”

“Me too,” Jason said, matching Tim’s smile and pulling away to lace their fingers together as they went to rejoin Tim’s friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments, and kudos are loved and appreciated. 
> 
> Tumblr: my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m


End file.
